Each layer of the WiFi protocol stack may receive a Service Data Unit (SDU) from an upper layer and subsequently perform layer-specific processing on the SDU in order to generate a Physical Data Unit (PDU) to provide to a lower layer. Such layer-specific processing may include header encapsulation of payload data, where a counterpart protocol layer at the end receiving end may utilize the header to properly interpret the payload data.
However, the header encapsulation process may increase overhead by attaching header data to the layer payload, thus reducing throughput. Accordingly, protocol stack layers such as the MAC layer may apply aggregation procedures in order to encapsulate multiple PDUs and/or SDUs with a single layer header, which may as a result reduce overhead and increase throughput.